


Lana’s Curiosity: Island Trials of Hormones

by LightTheNight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Hormones, Lemon, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pre-Canon, Puberty, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Voyeurism, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightTheNight/pseuds/LightTheNight
Summary: Unexpectedly finding some strapping young swimmers in Brooklet Hill spurs a lot of...urgesin Lana that she didn't even know she had.Takes place before the events of USUM's main story. Feedback always appreciated!





	Lana’s Curiosity: Island Trials of Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> See end of the chapter for notes.

"Return, Araquanid!"

The giant spider returned to its Poke Ball, while a much bigger one sunk back into the depths of its nest.

Lana left Brooklet Hill's Totem Den, slumped over. Sweat dripped down from her forehead, streaking down her face; she lifted an arm to wipe some off. It was almost summertime; when tourism in Alola was at its peak, the weather was at its hottest, and more Trainers came to take on the Island Challenge than she could count.

And with new challengers, needed new trials to give everyone a run for their money. Gone were the days of Lana expecting people to be surprised at her Totem Wishiwashi's Schooling form; ever since Alola's popularity exploded thanks to last year's Island Challenge, expectations rose to topple the bar that it set.

Lana sighed. Just the thought of those expectations put an enormous amount of stress on not only her, but her fellow captains on Akala as well. Not that she minded too much, of course; she loved her job as Trial Captain, as well the Pokémon that live on Brooklet Hill. She was more than willing to switch things up to lure her challengers into an even deadlier trap than before. And luckily for her, she happened to befriend a _new_ Totem she was now in the process of training.

The only thing was… These past few days had just been a lot more…exhausting than she thought.

With her training done for the day, Lana began to make her way back to where she left her clothes, much further up the hill. Clad in only her blue, one-piece swimsuit, her whole body glistened with perspiration, heaving herself with heavy steps.

Up past the winding path was a secluded alcove, behind a set of rock walls near some tall grass. Lana often used it as a place to store her belongings whenever she went fishing, or in this case, her clothes when she was about to swim. It was a place that only she knew about.

Or at least…a place she _thought_ only she knew about.

On her way there, she began to hear noises. Strange ones, at that—wet, vigorous slapping sounds, almost resembling...splashing. Could it be some Wishiwashi that accidentally flopped onto dry land?

Soft grunts accompanied the odd, wet sounds as she walked closer as well; voices and cries that almost made it difficult to determine whether they were human or Pokémon. And somewhere this hidden? She had to investigate it now. It wasn't long, however, before she found their source…

"H-Huh…?!"

Lana gasped in shock. Her face immediately turned a stark red and stopped dead in her tracks, frozen like a Deerling caught in the headlights. 

The source of the "splashing" was definitely _not_ Wishiwashi.

Pale flesh against pale flesh stuck out like a sore thumb against the alcove. Two people—a man on top of a woman—were stark naked, all over each other. From how exposed the two were, it was clear there wasn't a single article of clothing on them. Lana immediately looked away and covered her eyes with both her hands. Holding her breath, she peeked slightly through a small gap between her fingers to check if the strangers noticed her. Luckily, they were too… _focused_ on whatever it was they were doing.

This, at least, gave her the perfect opportunity to hide. Taking refuge behind a nearby rock wall a good distance away, she crouched down, letting out a sigh of relief now that she was safe. Her mind flooded with a jumble of thoughts as she tried to rationalize what she just saw. Today had already been stressful enough as it was... How was she going to get her clothes now? It was getting late... Was she just going to sit there and wait until they left?

At the very least, she was safe from being spotted.

... But the sounds those people were making continued. And they were more audible than ever before from this distance.

And it was making Lana feel... _weird._ She mostly registered it as embarrassment, but something about it left her...curious. Morbidly so. She knew looking back to stare at them would be rude—if not downright _wrong_ —but the brief glimpse of them that she saw looked like...nothing she had ever seen before. As far as she knew, people only needed to strip off all their clothes if they were about to bathe, use the restroom, or if they were changing out into a different outfit. If any of those were really the case, though, then why were they making such odd sounds...?

Unable to contain her curiosity anymore, she peeked through a small opening in the rock wall to find out.

The two looked to be swimmers—young, strapping ones, at that. The man on top stood, his brown, slicked-back hair dripping sweat down to the tuft on his chin as he thrust his hips, against what appeared to be the woman's rear. His physique was toned and jagged; his firm muscles were put to use as his arms kept the woman's waist and chest up as she lay on all fours. The woman herself was more slender, but still fit in her own right, her dirty blonde hair short and sleek. Her hips thrust back against the man's pelvis, letting out a shaky groan.

Lana was awestruck.

Her eyes couldn't help but widen as she took it all in. Whatever it was they were doing, it was impossible for her to stop staring now.

It was all so...bizarre. They almost looked... _wild._ Completely bare, only able to let out low grunts toward each other... A part of her began to worry for the woman's well-being. Even though her voice almost sounded like it hurt, the more she listened, something in her tone suggested otherwise. Her ears perking up, Lana could almost hear her murmuring something faint.

"Jake… Mmh… More… "

 _More…? More of what…?_ Lana thought to herself, leaning closer. She nearly jumped when she heard actual words come out of the woman's mouth; something that reminded her she and her partner were still human after all.

Lana could feel her body growing hot. Her heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest—she knows she shouldn't be seeing this, but…

She can't stop. Not now.

Lana couldn't keep her eyes off their bodies. The only other people she had seen naked before were her younger sisters, whenever the three of them bathed together. These two, on the other hand, looked different—though she occasionally daydreamed about swooning over a chiseled swimmer she could admire, never did she expect she'd see something like this.

"Yumi... Nngh... So good..."

And now the man spoke, his voice just as low and breathy as his partner's. Suddenly, Jake hunched over and grabbed Yumi's chest, pulling his hips back...and pulling something out of _her_ as he did so. Lana suddenly felt the need to close her eyes once more as she saw something strange extending out from between the man's legs...

Lana's heart raced as soon as she caught sight of the unfamiliar appendage. "W-What is that...?" she murmured. She looked down at herself, feeling the need to check between her legs to compare. Before she could, however, Lana's attention was caught again as Jake helped flip Yumi over, laying her on her back. He looked into his partner's eyes, helping spread her legs before moving his body back and forth once more. _But why? What was this doing for them...?_

Something in Lana wanted to know more— _needed _to know more. It was far too late to look away now. She assumed shoving something _that_ big inside her private part would hurt...but this entire time, Yumi seemed to be enjoying every minute of this.__

Sensual growls and purrs flooded the captain's ears; the two almost sounded like wild Pokémon playing together. Primal, hungry, eager. Jake's thrusts only grew more aggressive as he gripped the Yumi's chest; he leaned down to suck on her nipples, eliciting a pleasured moan from her. This new position allowed Lana to have a better view of Yumi's body; seeing him squish her breasts and play with them like toys put into perspective how much bigger hers looked.

Instinctively, Lana moved a hand toward her own chest—mere mounds slightly protruding through the fabric of her swimsuit. If anything, the size of the Yumi's chest reminded her of her mom's; but it was Yumi's reaction to being touched there that sparked further curiosity in her. Lana lightly squeezed at her less-developed mounds through the fabric of her swimsuit, her eyes refusing to avert the two for even a second. Breasts continued to bounce, and as Lana looked ever closer, she seemed to pinpoint where Jake's strange appendage was going into.

_Her…private part…_

Suddenly, a low flame began to kindle between the girl's legs. Her thighs slowly began to rub against each other. Before Lana could even wonder what this strange tingling sensation was, however—

"Yumi... I… I'm gonna…"

"D-Do it! Let it all out!"

Lana gave a jolt, surprised to hear actual, tangible sentences from them. Her attention returned to the swimmer couple before her, watching as Jake's thrusts seemed to intensify, Yumi's body shaking. The heat between Lana's legs began to rise, her breathing growing heavy just watching them. It was almost as if she were in a trance; her folds quivered.

Yumi's arms raised up, and it seemed to have spurred something on in Jake. He immediately moved pressed his face against his lover's underarm, inhaling it deeply and locking lips with it. His tongue ran across it, only to elicit further positive feedback from Yumi; it was only seconds later that their bodies began to twitch and they both let out one last series of moans. His hips slowed their movements, and Jake stopped and collapsed on top of his lover out of fatigue.

The two were now out of breath, a heavy groan escaping the both of them as they reveled each other's warmth. Yumi giggled to herself as she cuddled her lover, the two softly whispering to each other, groins still connected. Even when it seemed the two were now essentially motionless, Lana continued to stare, almost inquisitively a the two, until she felt something trickle down her thighs. It took her a few seconds to realize that whatever this liquid was…was seeping out of her private area.

_Did I…pee myself?_

Curious, she ran a finger across it. It was…stringy, and transparent. She instinctively pressed her finger close to her nose, sniffing it. Whatever this was, it was hardly pee. The crotch of her swimsuit was now soaked; or perhaps it had been soaked for a while, and she hadn't noticed until now. Regardless, the tingly feeling inside her felt stronger than it had ever been.

She played with the sticky wetness in her hands, examining it further. Questions upon questions continued to build inside her like a growing, thick fog that refused to subside. Staring back at the two exhausted Swimmers, a hand inched its way between her legs to rub herself, imagining how that woman must have felt having something rub against her like that.

As difficult as it was to figure out what was going on…those two looked like they enjoyed what they did quite a bit…even though they didn't have any clothes on, out in the open…

Lana shivered. The urge to bare her naked, sweaty body to the world, just like they had, filled her senses. Despite her inhibitions, fingers peeled away at the straps of her swimsuit, pulling it down until her perked nipples peeked out into the open. The thrill of exposing parts of her she wasn't supposed to exhilarated her. Her glazed, blue eyes stared down at herself as she pulled her swimsuit down lower, and lower. Lana could feel the sea breeze blow against her bare upper half. A shiver ran down her spine.

_Naked… I… I want to get naked, too…_

The Butterfree in her stomach wouldn't stop fluttering. However, before she could go any further, the sound of distant groans and mumbles interrupted her. As Jake and Yumi began to stand back up, a flicker of sobriety sparking back into Lana's eyes. She immediately ducked down from the hole she peeped through. Lana listened to the sound of rummaging clothes and the two striking conversation, slowly attempting to collect her thoughts.

"That was a good workout, huh? I didn't think you'd go for my armpit, though," Yumi teased as the two finished changing, their bodies as soaked with sweat as Lana's.

"Hey, I was just...distracted by my surroundings, that's all. I couldn't help it." Jake smirked as he offered a hand to help her up. "We should probably head somewhere less rocky next time. Maybe Route 15? There's a big, empty beach with plenty of room for just the two of us."

"I dunno… Whenever we go to beaches, Pyukumuku always end up getting stuck to my behind…"

Their voices began to fade as they walked off into the distance. Lana was still in a daze; even now that the Swimmers were gone, she still wasn't sure what to feel about what she saw...and what went over her. Her crotch still felt warm…but the setting sun and the feeling of the air getting a bit cooler signaled to her that she should head home. It was getting late.

Pulling up her swimsuit, she walked into the alcove to put on the rest of her clothes and gather her belongings.

Hopefully…she could sort this out by the time she got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated. I have a ton of ideas to continue this for a few more chapters, so if you'd like to see more, let me know! And feel free to suggest some ideas yourself! I'll do my best to keep them in mind.


End file.
